50 Shades With The Uchihas
by idolsuki
Summary: Sakura feeling lonely for Sasuke, finds an old wedding gift come in handy years later. Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back this time with a short story, I wanted to keep this one more fun and light. I'm actively working on some other stories, so in honesty this one may only have one more chapter (based on the response it gets.) I'm going to try doing another couple fanfiction, but I am working on another SasuSaku one as well.**

 **Reminder this fanfiction is Rated M for mature content.**

 *****UPDATE*** I will be posting up chapter 2 later tonight so i`m moving this story back under incomplete hopefully everyone enjoys.**

 **50 Shades With The Uchiha's**

"Goodbye Sarada, have a good day," Sakura said after waving goodbye to her one and only child.

"See you later mama," Sarada smiled and waived back before she left off for school.

Slowly shutting the door after watching her daughter leave, Sakura setting back on the door for a few moments breathed out a lonely sigh before moving on to start working on some house hold chores. Making her way over to the kitchen as her first destination, Sakura gently slapped the sides of her face to perk herself up.

"Yosh! where should I get started?" she said to herself before scanning the small room and seeing some dirty dishes still left in the sink; from where her and Sarada had made breakfast before she left.

After Sakura got to the kitchen sink, she took the time first to pull up her still messy morning hair into a high ponytail; so she could have no interference while she worked. Once Sakura finished up her last plate and put it away in the pantry effectively finishing her first task. Finding herself relieved to be done with the chore as she wiped away some beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. Sakura looking over at the time next couldn't help but feel frustrated at seeing only 30 minutes had gone by since she first started her cleaning agenda; as time seemed to be going by painstakingly slow.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," She thought randomly, as she felt sadness come over her at missing him suddenly.

Sasuke had been gone for months now since his last visit, due to his continued mission tracing Kaguya, it was something that Sakura and now Sarada had become accustomed to over the years. But at the same time Sakura felt herself longing for him some days more then others, due to her loneliness not only for herself but for her young daughter as well.

After she turned off the still running water faucet with the dishes being completed, Sakura still needing to finish the rest of her house work, headed upstairs next so she could clean up her and Sasuke's bedroom. Taking a second to gather her clothes which needed washing, Sakura also sorted through clothes she wanted to throw away; since she made it a point to do it every 6 months or so.

While going through her dresser drawers after rummaging through the closet, Sakura found hiding in her last drawer, a small box that was hidden by some clothes sitting on top of it. Curious about the box as it vaguely looked familiar, Sakura opened the object before she noticed right away some shear lacy material.

Grabbing the garment out of the box to get a better look, Sakura pulled out a red bustier lingerie corset that she had not seen in ages. In fact the last time Sakura could think of seeing it, was back when she and Sasuke were first married and she had been given it as a gift from Ino to wear on their honeymoon. However Sakura never getting the chance to show Sasuke this outfit seeing as it was hidden; could recall that back then when she received it, she felt too shy and reserved to wear it infront of him since she was to embarrassed by the overly sexual gift.

"Hum, I wonder?" Sakura suddenly thought after staring at the outfit for a while, before having an idea after laying the present out on the bed; shutting her bedroom door slightly out of habit. Sakura undressed before slipping on the black short style panties, that did nothing to hide her plumped cheeks as it covered less then half of her bottom.

Sakura next put on the matching red bustier corset top which was decorated in embroidered black flowers; that not only pushed her average size chest up making her bust look bigger and perkier, but also made her already thin waist even thinner as it amplified her womanly curves.

After she tightened the corset as much as she could, Sakura put on the shear thigh length stockings next as they stopped just shy of her upper thighs. After strapping her brassier straps to her tights. Sakura finally all dressed up looked over at herself in the bedroom mirror as she turned and presented a show for herself to make sure she could still wear the outfit; especially since she was much older now from when she first received it.

As she turned to check out her backside, Sakura felt egotistically impressed that despite being older and a mother her body looked extremely good in the sexy outfit. Smiling to herself as she was proud of this fact, Sakura soon felt her heart race next after hearing a voice disrupt her private thoughts.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked causing Sakura too instantly jump while equally placing hands on her intimate bits.

"Eh?! Sa…Sasuke-kun?" She screamed out after realizing he had come back and sneaked up on her seemingly playing in the mirror.

"Hmph" was all he said as he had a smirk come over his face seeing he startled her. Sakura extremely excited to see him, felt slightly embarrassed being caught by him as she blushed before trying to grab her normal clothes.

"Wel…welcome home, are you hungry? I'll fix you some breakfast." She spoke before finding a hand stop her from holding her clothes.

"Not so fast." She heard next as Sasuke in an instant was right next to her. However before she could say anything Sakura feeling his presence behind her found her skin heat up once she felt his lips near her ear, as he had leaned in to speak while running soothing circles down her arms.

"Stay in that… I want you to wear that while you make me breakfast." Sasuke whispered hotly into her ear causing Sakura's eyes to lower at how seductive he sounded.

"Sasuke-kun but what if ?" Sakura spoke nervously as she worried that Sarada would come home forgetting something.

"Leave it on." Sasuke demanded more firmly, before walking away to go downstairs. Sakura watching him go out of the door first, looked back at herself in the mirror next for a few moments longer before gulping a bit as she followed Sasuke's orders by leaving the room to go downstairs in the revealing outfit.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, right away Sakura watched as Sasuke sat at the end of the table with his legs and arms crossed; despite Sasuke losing one of his arms with his fight with Naruto. Sasuke on rare occasions would wear a prosthetic one when he wanted to have use of both hands from time to time. Seeing him act semi normal after catching her virtually playing dress up, Sakura next pulled out a pan from the kitchen; as she prepped it so she could make him some eggs first.

"How many eggs would you like?" She asked Sasuke as she next went to the fridge. However Sasuke surprisingly not replying to her question, continued to keep his eyes closed and his attention away much to her dismay.

"Sasuke-kun?…Sasuke-kun?...Fine" Sakura huffed before she made the choice for him by grabbing two, no matter what she could always make him more if he wanted her to.

Cracking the eggs into a bowl and whisking it skillfully, Sakura seasoned and poured the mix into the pan once it was ready, as she got to work on making an omelet as she swirled the scrambled mixture to coat the pan. While the egg sizzled reacting to the heat, Sakura knowing Sasuke all to well, grabbed a tomato out of the fridge next as she diced it up to add in the dish.

Just as she was ready to flip the egg over as it started to firm up slowly, Sakura found herself become distracted once she noticed a hand trail up the side of her inner calf as it slowly moved up the side of her inner leg causing her to freeze at the feeling.

"Sa.." she mouthed before finding Sasuke's mouth back to her ear as she could feel his hot breath tingle her skin. "Shhh.." He said quietly next as he let his hands run up the side of her body feeling the silhouette of the bodice she wore.

Sakura finding herself bite her lower lip instinctively at the gesture and after craving for his touch for so long; let out a soft pleased moan as she closed her eyes at the feel of his hot breath move over to her neck while his hands trailed up to cup the under side of her covered breast.

"Have you missed me?" Sasuke asked while his hands came back down outlining her body structure.

"Of course I did," Sakura replied hotly as she had to open her eyes, so she wouldn't over cook his eggs.

"Good." Sasuke said while trailing his hands down to her rear end feeling how firm it still was after all these years.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura mouthed as she was trying to hurry with his breakfast as she turned up the heat on the stove to cook the egg faster.

However as she got ready to flip the egg over, Sakura found a yelp come out as she felt a hard yet gentle smack to her right bottom cheek; as Sasuke laid a nice hand print size sting to her exposed flesh making it change in color for a few seconds.

"Sasu," Sakura called out as she tried to look back at him, but when she turned her head she felt another smack to her opposite cheek causing her to blush at his consequence for her.

"I didn't say you could turn around, or rush." He demanded as his teeth started to graze her outer earlobe as he continued whispering hotly.

Sakura finding her body flush madly at his demanding ways, found her head tilt to the side; as she wanted to feel more of his mouth on her aching wanting skin. "Sasuke… We should take this upstairs" she spoke next while scanning her eyes to the side without turning her head, as to not receive another punishment from him not that it was a bad thing for her.

Sasuke not saying a word to her comment, slapped her cheek once again earning a moan out of her as she clutched the kitchen counter for support; as she strangely felt more turned on the more he spanked her.

"Okay I get it." She said as she turned down the heat of the stove and cooked more slowly.

Sasuke approving of her following his orders, removed his mouth from her ear as he slowly went back over to the table and took a seat. Sakura seeing him take his seat, let out a discouraged sigh as she wanted him even more now that he was teasing her like this.

Once Sakura finished making Sasuke's breakfast making sure to top it with the remaining diced tomatoes, walking over to him with the food Sakura sat it on the table just in front of him as she waited for him to take a bite too see if he approved of the meal, but Sakura seeing Sasuke just looking at the food first, watched him eye her back next causing her to feel confused.

"What's wrong? I added tomatoes to it," Sakura asked as she worried maybe he wouldn't like it.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" He asked in return while he waited for her response.

"Well you see I didn't know you'd be home, I actually had breakfast with Sarada," Sakura hesitantly answered back as she placed her hand on the back of her neck while trying to use the other one to cover some of herself up as she still felt slightly embarrassed wearing the outfit in the kitchen.

"Humph," Sasuke let out before getting up and walking over to her. Sakura unsure of why he had gotten up so suddenly focused on his movements as he slowly got face to face with her before his hands return to her waist only to prop her up to sit on the table unexpectedly.

Taking off his signature cloak as he needed to be able to move more freely, Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin under his knuckle as he grazed her lower lip with his thumb; causing her eyes to lower once again as this time she anticipated a kiss from him but, instead of a kiss like she wanted Sasuke removed his hand from her chin before grabbing his food as he gave it back to her.

Sakura initially perplexed by his behavior, watched as he pulled up a chair in front of her next; as it didn't take long after him doing so, for her to understand what he wanted from her.

"So you want me to feed you as punishment?" She said back after leaning towards him while she watched him sit back looking at her with a smirk. Sakura looking at the sexy Uchiha didn't mind feeding him, since more than anything he was driving her crazy with want, by the way he was acting towards her.

Grabbing the food with some chopsticks after Sakura divides up the egg dish with tomatoes. Blowing on the egg slowly, making sure it wasn't to hot Sakura starts feeding Sasuke the soft yellow food as he surprisingly complies by allowing her to do so.

While Sakura watches him eat from her hand, focusing on his lips as they were just as perfect as she remembered. Sakura couldn't help licking her own lips at wanting to feel his on hers, but knew based off of the way he was acting today she wasn't going to be able to just kiss him without some sort of penalty from him for doing so; thinking creatively of how to get what she wanted from him while she continued to feed him some of the egg.

Sakura seeing she was down to the last bite decides to take a different approach on feeding it too him, as she placed the chopsticks down first, before picking up the egg with her fingers and carefully placing part of it in her mouth while she leaned in closer motioning for him to take it from her using his mouth.

Sasuke surprised by her resourcefulness to get what she obviously wanted, permitted her to feed him this way as he opened his mouth to grab the egg from her, however Sakura getting him right where she wanted; used her tongue to push the egg into his mouth along with her tongue, as she finally got to taste the Uchiha's sweet mouth while her lips followed as she finally pressed them up against his in a light peck.

Sasuke allowing her seductive action, sat back as he chewed the last of his food as he could see the smirk she had over her face at outsmarting him with her skillful tactic. Sakura watching him enjoy not only the food but her nimbleness, moved the almost clean plate to the side before taking the last piece of tomato that remained and playfully putting it into her mouth first, before slowly licking the falling juice from her digits one finger at a time.

Once his mouth was clear from food Sasuke watching her suck on her fingers purposely longer then she needed to, slowly got up from his seat as he once again got closer to Sakura much to her delight.

Sakura looking at him attentively found a hand grab one of her fingers, as he placed the digit into his mouth causing Sakura once again to bite on her bottom lip at the action before she watched next as he reached up to touch her cheek.

Sasuke seeing a little bit of tomato juice drip on the side of her mouth, didn't want to wipe it away with just his hand; as Sasuke instead used his tongue licking the juice trail that led to her supple soft lips initiating a kiss due to the close distance much to Sakura's approval.

Sakura letting out a loud moan at the feel of his hot mouth on hers, tilted her head to get better contact with Sasuke's mouth, while Sakura propped her arms around his shoulders pulling him in closer since she was long over due for his affection. Sakura losing her composure as she licked and lapped at his lips, tried once again to beg Sasuke for them to take things somewhere else; especially since she didn't want to mess up her clean kitchen.

"We… Should go upstairs…Now" Sakura demanded pantingly between kissing as she couldn't wait anymore to show the Uchiha just how much she missed him.

Sasuke not saying a word took her request, as he picked her up swiftly so the pair could go upstairs.

 **I may do a bit more editing on this story, but hopefully everyone enjoys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone sorry for the delay I wanted to take my time with this chapter, so I'll actually be extending this to one more chapter making it 3 chapters long, I appreciate the comments and feedback for the story; since people like this playfulness of the Uchiha's there is a lot more to come also once again this is rated M for mature please leave your comments if you find time I'd love to here what everyone thinks of the story :P**

 **( Just finished doing a bit more edits on this chapter, everyone thanks so much for your interest in the story working on chapter 3 now :P)  
**

 **Chapter 2**

Sasuke taking Sakura upstairs after surprising her with his earlier return home, moved swiftly without missing a beat as he continued kissing and carrying his bride with the upmost urgency to their intended location. After the pair had reached their shared bedroom, Sasuke finally allowing Sakura to touch the ground made sure she stood firmly on her own two feet; before he worked vigorously on taking off his now restricting vest.

Sakura sharing the same sentiments as her husband after watching him unbutton and remove his long sleeved shirt next; equally wanted to shed her own sexy attire, as she reached behind her back to untie the corset strings. However the moment Sakura attempted to undue the binding hold she found herself momentarily distracted from her task, after feeling Sasuke suddenly pulling away from her aching lips causing the duo too finally break apart from one another interrupting their heavy kissing.

"Wait…." Sasuke hissed after he moved away from her, to give himself a little distance from the overly tempting flesh.

"Why …What's wrong?" Sakura asked while she equally needed to catch her own escaping breath.

Sasuke ignoring her inquisitive question, grabbed a hold of her hand first before gently guiding Sakura to follow him as he skillfully walked backwards leading her over to the king sized bed. Once he was within distance to the firm mattress, Sasuke sitting back on the bed first pulled Sakura in closer to him so that this time she stood just in front of him.

Sakura impressed by his smooth maneuvering of her, observed his hands returning back to her waist briefly before he motioned for her to twirl in a circle; giving him one more personal show in the sexy clothing. As she obeyed the unspoken request making sure she turned unhurriedly for him, Sakura keeping an observant eye on his changing facial expressions, could easily tell he was thoroughly enjoying himself with the view; as he seemed to analyze the various curves the outfit showed off of her slender body.

 **Sakura's Flashback**

"Oh Sakura…Wait here I have a little gift for you," Ino spoke while putting up some clean plates in the pantry, after she had finished washing them in the sink.

Sakura huffing after seeing Ino speedily take off before she could oppose to her dear friends present, felt bothered by her buying her something else; especially since Ino had done so much for her already earlier in the day, by throwing a successful surprise bachelorette party for her upcoming nuptials.

However almost instantly seeing a sudden gift pop in front of her face, Sakura reluctantly had no other choice but to take it from Ino as she began to open it up slowly.

Ino beaming after handing over the present had purposely waited until everyone left, so she could personally give out the gift without anyone else seeing what she had gotten for her.

"Ino….." Sakura almost screamed out as she was overly shocked by the gift; as her face turned bright red confirming the embarrassment she began to feel.

"What do you think? You'll look great in this it's just perfect." Ino spoke happily after clapping her hands together over how proud she felt.

"I don't… Really think Sasuke-kun would…" She spoke hesitantly while staring inside the box in disbelief over what she was seeing.

"Don't be a prude Sakura …Sasuke will love this on you, actually any man would. Just wear this on your wedding night and he will definitely show you a whole new side to him. Oh and I threw in a few things extra at the bottom. They may come in handy too." She added while placing a hand on Sakura's nervous shoulders.

Sakura gulping before moving the inside of the box around, had another level of redness come over her face at the hidden items she referred too waiting inside.

 **End Sakura's flashback.**

Sakura suddenly remembering back to her conversation with Ino even now after so many years had passed, finally understood what the cheerful blonde was hinting at, after truly seeing for herself just how much Sasuke was satisfied with the particular outfit.

Feeling a deep satisfaction by his positive feedback just as Ino had predicted as well, Sakura next had a sensual idea abruptly pop into her head; since she admittedly wanted to serve Sasuke a little payback from his earlier mindless teasing of her in the kitchen. Thinking specifically of utilizing the items, that still remained inside the bottom of the box, Sakura made one last turn around for Sasuke, before slowly shortening the distance between the pair as she wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders letting her fingers play lovingly in his shoulder length hair.

"Sasuke-kun…This outfit… Do you like this?" She asked as she eyed him wantingly.

"Umm," Sasuke replied with his visual eye looking back at her, since he knew she already had her answer.

Sakura happy with him validating the truth chuckled a bit under her breath, before backing away from him as she deliberately let the distance widen between them to just beyond his normal reach. Giving Sasuke a sly smile next, Sakura continuing with her preplanned agenda walked over to her personal drawer this time purposely reaching inside for Ino's present filled box.

Sasuke watching his lovely wife as she speedily went through the small container, found his own interest peaking as he kept a watchful eye on her overly guarded behavior; especially after seeing her grabbing what she needed so quickly, that even his own skilled eyes failed to see what the object was.

"Now Mr. Uchiha, I believe it's my turn to have you follow some orders," Sakura snickered once she returned back to his presence making sure to keep both of her hands concealed from his keen eye sight.

Sasuke a bit unsure by the proposition from her; found his head tilting to the side as he tried to gain a little sneak peak behind Sakura's back, wanting to see exactly what she had in store for him since it was a little out of her character.

However Sakura catching him being not only impatient, but a little on guard at her rarely shown mischievous behavior, puts an end to his uncertainness as she revealed for him one of her hidden hands that surprisingly held onto a small silver key; as she twirled the shiny metal making sure he got a good look at the small object.

"We're going to play a little game, I'm going to hide this key and if you can find it where I've hidden it then you'll get a little prize that is definitely going to be in your favor." Sakura teased as she waited to see if now Sasuke would participate, after hearing there was a potential reward.

Sasuke grinning back after her words, as he gave her his undivided attention; made Sakura joyfully surprised that he seemed to be okay with playing along with her little game.

"Good..Watch…Carefully." She spoke as she showed him the key one last time, before kissing it playfully and letting the key trail along her body.

Sasuke doing as she demanded as his eyes easily tracked the keys ever changing strokes on her skin, found a slight distraction in watching Sakura teasingly run the metal object over the slopes of her exposed cleavage next, before seeing her begin to lower the key down even further into her corset top. However Sasuke watching her abruptly stopping her seductive action; noticed right away a strange look on her face as she seemed to stop due to remembering something.

"Oh I almost forgot there is one rule to this little game." she revealed before showing Sasuke her other hidden hand holding onto a black cloth.

"Of course it wouldn't be a true game of hide and seek…" She spoke while getting closer as she started to wrap the material around his eyes tightly. "If you see where I've hidden it… No peaking now," She jokingly whispered into his ear sweetly, after she made sure the blindfold was securely on rendering him sightless by the fabric.

"You can start…. In one minute," She said backing away while she prepped to hide the key.

Once the minute was up and it was time for him to search, Sakura also wanting to make him work a little harder to find not only the key but her as well; moved around the room before purposely standing in front of her vanity mirror as she watched Sasuke blindly start to search for her location.

As Sakura kept silent and still while studying Sasuke navigating around the room, she instantly found herself unsurprised by the top shinobi's skill, since it didn't take him much time before he started to walk towards her general direction; as he seemed to truly have no problem with finding her.

Impressed by the predictable feat from the quick witted Uchiha; Sakura watching him excitingly get closer and closer, soon felt his hands finally touching her face lightly before he started to gradually caress her jaw line first.

Sasuke taking his sweet time searching as he admired the soft skin of her face underneath his hands; let them explore further as he slowly passed down Sakura's slender neck first, before guiding down her prominent collarbone and stopping after coming to her warm chest.

Sasuke intentionally lingering in the particular area longer then the other places, let his finger purposely follow along her half covered breast mimicking the action of where the key had danced teasingly; before he was made to wear the blindfold.

As Sasuke continued to stroke her porcelain skin under his fingertips, he knew all to well the next destination too search for the key, would be Sakura's top. However Sasuke wanting to take a overall different approach then the one she would be obviously suspecting, continued his unhurried exploration by moving past the embroider bustier corset, as he instead took a knee blindly while reaching for one of Sakura's ankles.

Sakura amazed by Sasuke going straight for her leg instead of her top, found herself smiling inside at the fact she knew Sasuke was to clever too check a place that would be so obvious next. Continuing her watch over him as he slowly propped her leg expertly over his shoulder, Sakura leaning back a bit on the vanity desk licked her lips instinctively, after feeling his strong probing hands get to work as they began too check her ankle first before going up her slender leg.

"Umm…" Sakura uncontrollably moaned out after closing her eyes when feeling Sasuke's lips helping with his search as they grazed and kissed along her covered up skin.

Sasuke having a playful grin underneath his blindfold after hearing her approval of his personal attention to detail, let his hands continue to search every inch of her silky skin tight stockings, until he made his way to her upper thigh causing him to stop yet again, after coming too the end of the thin material.

However Sasuke blindly feeling the defined juncture between the stocking fabric and her smooth skin, hotly put his teeth to the fabric after removing the binding straps, as he pulled the fabric down slowly so he could check underneath it for extra measure.

Sakura finding her head fall back, at feeling his hot breath on her skin, felt Sasuke soon show the same equal attention to her other leg as he masterfully searched in the same manner; as he was proficient yet gentle with his search which Sakura was thrilled by.

After removing the tights from Sakura's legs and despite his diligent searching, Sasuke still not finding the key knew he was limited now on the remaining hiding places to search, due to the lack of clothing Sakura wore; especially since her underwear unfortunately wasn't really an option due to how shear and thin they were alone since they couldn't even hide her more fleshier area.

Sasuke coming towards the end of his search made his way back up to his feet slowly, while letting his hands trail up the back of Sakura's legs before grabbing at her plump bottom cheeks, as he took a moment to mold them in his hands affectionately.

Sakura finding herself having a hard time holding back her want for Sasuke, as she continued to remain silent while he hotly felt up her body; felt Sasuke's hands reach up for the back of her bodist next, as he finally began to undo the tied strings of her top.

Contentedly allowing him to do the honors as she gave him full freedom with her body, Sakura felt the tighten hold of her chest loosen as she was instantly relieved once he had removed the restricting top, letting her finally take much more deeper normal breaths.

"Humph," Sasuke let out after removing the garment from Sakura, as he allowed his hands to run up the warm skin between her perky exposed breasts, before he snaked his hand to the back of her neck while getting closer to her face

Sakura lowering her eyes at his lips lightly grazing hers, found them instinctively close after he finally granted her a much wanted deep kiss. While she complied happily with the kiss Sakura could feel Sasuke's hot tongue enter and probe her mouth, as he seemed to almost be searching for something; before he finally pulled away once again this time however propping the key he had found hidden in Sakura's hot mouth, between his teeth before he finally removed his blindfold.

"To predictable Mrs. Uchiha, I believe I get a prize now" He spoke after grabbing the key from his mouth and looking back at her with sultry eyes.

Sakura biting down on her lip a bit in frustration at the overly short kiss, couldn't help but have a smile soon develop on her face over her more then clever husband figuring out were she had kept the key. Shrugging her shoulders after she had lost fair and square, Sakura made her way over to the box one last time before grabbing something shiny from inside it; as she showed Sasuke the device the key had belonged too while she dangled it in her hands.

Sasuke more then stunned by the unexpected gadget as he noticed it was a pair of silver handcuffs, watched Sakura begin twirling it around her finger as she walked it over to him personally. "Your prize" She spoke hoping that he understood what she had offered up to him along with the tool.

Sasuke understanding what she was getting at after finally taking the item from her, snaked his hand around Sakura's tiny naked waist before pulling her in closely and slowly walking with her back to the bed deliberately lining her up just where he wanted her. Sasuke also allowing himself a few moments took pleasure in the sight of Sakura's half naked body, before reaching for one of her hands first, while gently sliding on one of the silver cuffs over her slender wrist next.

"Too tight?" He asked after hearing a few clicks of the metal, since he wanted to make sure it wasn't going to come off so easily.

"Of course not," Sakura spoke hotly as she at this point wouldn't protest even if it was.

Sasuke smirking at her answer and at now being the one in control; as she looked at him intently like he was her owner, found a devilish grin come over his face before he playfully pushed on her naked chest causing her to fall back on the bed without any resistance.

Sasuke slipping the key into his pants pocket first worked his way over Sakura's limp body, while reaching for the manacles and twisting them around the sturdy bedpost as he shortly attached her other wrist to the other cuff.

"Now it's my turn to play a little game." He spoke softly as he lowered his mouth close to her ear after he had restrained her firmly to the bed. Sasuke next taking the same blindfold out he was made to wear, wrapped it around Sakura's eyes as she was instantly now the one rendered without her sight by the dark material.

Sakura clenching her wrist against the metal as she was staring now into the blackness of the blindfold, could feel her senses start to heighten, as she felt Sasuke's body weight shift around the bed causing her stomach to tingle at having him in unknown control of her; as she became more turned on thinking and waiting in anticipation for his unspoken game.

However feeling the weight on the bed drastically change before the room turn eerily quite, Sakura unable to sense Sasuke's presence anymore; felt herself start to squirm and fidget as she grew concerned since she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked after waiting a few moments more with nothing seemingly happening, but before she could say anything else, Sakura's body sporadically jumped at suddenly feeling something touch her foot as she was startled by the abrupt sensation.

"What was that?" She asked right away without a answer, as she moved around a bit more before her other foot felt a similar tickling sensation, making Sakura become more curious of the item as it flutter up her leg before continuing to move across her body.

Feeling the object toy with her more, as it became harder for her not to giggle after it moved across her arms; Sakura finally recognizing it as something familiar had her answer as she felt confused by it.

"Is that a…. Feather?" She asked before she let out a surprising shriek next, at having something cold hit her naked chest as it instantly caused chills all over her body cooling down the warmness that had been building up until now.

While she felt the cold tingly spot on her chest growing Sakura needing to collect her thoughts for a moment, quickly took a guess at the item as it was familiar as well. " A…Ice cube?" She spoke as it almost started to hurt as its coldness started to burn into her skin the more it sat in the same spot.

"Very good..." Sasuke finally spoke after, maintaining his silent treatment to her questions and answers, before he bent down to take the melting cube into his mouth halfway, while he allowed the dripping water to soak Sakura's chest as he trailed it across her upper body.

Sakura squirming over the new places the ice touched wiggled more under her restraints, as the cold surprisingly felt good as she couldn't help but smile at the feeling. Sasuke watching her move around under the torture of the ice; had a content look as he moved the shrinking cube over to one of Sakura's breast next, being sure to slowly work it up the mountain like flesh before going to the peak as it made her nipple harder as it painfully swelled from the reaction to the frosty object.

Sakura having the cube on her sensitive flesh threw her head back between her arms, as it surprisingly felt exhilarating with the combination of Sasuke's hot breath mix in with the iciness; making it more bearable for her to stand.

"Sasuke-kun," She finally called out as he made his way to the other breast causing it to react the same as its twin.

Once Sasuke had finished with his own mischievous torment, having only a little bit of ice left, he allowed the remaining ice fall in-between Sakura's rib cage as it sank down into her belly button. Sakura panting with her mouth wide open over the coldness, found a second feeling of heat go over her body as Sasuke started to lick along the water lines while lightly kissing where most of the ice had touched, before making his way back over to one of her breast once again, but this time taking the pink bud into his hot mouth.

"Sasuke…" Sakura panted out more in shear enjoyment, as she noticed he kept the attention short only because he needed to give the other breast the same amount of hot warmth.

As he fondled her breast alternatively, Sakura feeling Sasuke's body weight start to lay on top of her next; could feel his hardness between her legs causing her to bite down on her bottom lip even harder. Feeling him unintentionally shift his lower half as he switched to her other breast, Sakura found herself cry out as she pulled harder at her shackles since she was ready to break free from their irritating hold.

However feeling Sasuke stop his actions, after his hand without warning reached up to firmly hold onto hers, Sakura stopping herself from breaking the restraints felt his mouth return to her ear as she found herself struggling with not being able to see him.

"Not so fast," he finally spoke after seeing just how sexually frustrated she was becoming.

"Sasuke-kun please," She begged since she was more then ready to have him; especially after she had gone now months without a proper sexual release.

Sasuke satisfied by her desperate want for him as he felt the same way for her, used Sakura's restrained condition to his benefit, as he sat up a bit after removing his body from hers; before slowly running his hands down along her body knowingly stopping at the outer side of her hips as he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her thin underwear.

Sakura relieved at Sasuke finally wanting to remove the last garment from her, without hesitation lifted herself up in order to help him undress her from the troublesome clothing. However Sasuke rebelling once again against Sakura's obvious wants toyed with his wife even further, by using the clothing as leverage instead as he skillfully flipped her over onto her stomach causing her arms to twist in the process.

"Sasuke-kun," she let out semi surprised by the unforeseen action, until she let out a thrilled groan next after shortly feeling a firm strong hand return once again to her bottom, as he gave her a loud smack that echoed throughout the room.

"I'm not done with you yet," he spoke hotly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again for following this short story it was pretty fun doing something with the Uchiha couple I have another SASUSAKU story in the works that I will be posting soon. Thanks for the feedback and comments hope you enjoy this chapter it is short but definitely sweet lol. Of course as always changes will probably happen as I go threw editing things here and there.**

 **Also I do take suggestions, if there is a story type you'd like to see me try and do in the future let me know.**

 **Rated M for Mature Content.**

"I'm not done with you yet." Sasuke spoke after spanking Sakura harder on the ass, as a penalty for her dwindling composure over his sweet torment. As he calculatedly rubbed soothing circles on her skin after the affectionate smack as a second one soon followed behind, Sasuke watching Sakura writhing on the bed sheets over his discretions; noticed the pink haired beauty panting even harder as she seemed to crave him being in total control and so demanding of her.

"Umm…Sasuke-kun," She called out, as she was unable to hide the whininess in her voice.

Sasuke smiling at hearing her call out his name for her obvious enjoyment of his actions, halted his wicked hand next as he quickly flipped Sakura on to her back; since he wanted to finish his previous game from before, so he could get closer too finally having her.

Sakura letting out a groan after being turned over on her back yet again, readjusted to the firm mattress as her overly sensitive flesh now had a light sting, as she lay on the disheveled covers bundled underneath her. While Sakura enjoyed the naughty attention, after the assault to her backside she quickly found a more troublesome matter; as she began to feel a strong ache in her lower region over her high pent up sexual frustration as the act had caused it to jump in levels.

"Sasuke-kun, when is it going to be my turn?" She suddenly asked as her movements made the ache worse instead of better.

"I thought you said this was my prize." He said throwing her words back at her, as she seemed to forget what got her in the predicament in the first place.

"It is… but I can't just let you have all the fun." She responded trying to plead with him to finally free her from her mind numbing hold.

Sasuke smirking at her trying to negotiate with him, let out a little chuckle after the comment as he truly understood her hurry and need; especially if what he was feeling was any indication of what she may be going through.

"There is just one more…" Sasuke spoke next as he moved off of the bed suddenly. "If you guess right I guess I can uncuff you." He added but in a much lower and more seductive voice.

Sakura licking her lips in anticipation over hearing his optimistic words, tried her best to wait patiently for his next move; but hearing him throw her own words back at her, made the kunoichi instantly regret her attempt at getting payback on the clever Uchiha; especially now as it seemed to work in his favor instead of hers. While she squirmed more under the shackles, as she was nearing her breaking point; Sakura finding herself thinking about what she wanted to do to Sasuke once she was finally free, began to squeeze her legs together more tightly, as she tried to dull the throbbing sensation in her lower half in an attempted to get some minor relief.

Sasuke watching Sakura as he prepped his last object to use for his little game could see just how anxious she was truly becoming, as he watched her move one of her long legs up against the other before moving them together sensually.

"Maybe I pushed her to much?" he thought for a moment to himself, before he too found his excitement on the rise, since he wanted to let her have him too but not before he had her trying to rip her cuffs apart from the bedpost.

Sakura listening to some movement as she excitingly began to lift her chin as she readied herself for anything Sasuke had planned for her, heard a weird noise next caused her to focus more intently on not only the sound but the feeling of something light and tickly go across her skin above her belly button first and working itself up to her chest, startling her at the action.

"It's cool…? But not as cold as the ice or as heavy, "She spoke out loud as she tried to decipher the feeling, as it was hard to describe and even harder to figure out.

"Is it edible?" she asked next since she hoped for a hint to help her with her speculation.

However Sasuke staying predictably silent yet again after the question, made Sakura quickly remember that he wasn't going to be much help, especially since he hadn't answered any of her earlier questions thus far and this time would be no different.

Huffing at this fact, as she tried to contemplate on what it was, Sakura still drawing a blank conclusion, rolled her head side to side on the mattress as she tried to hide her discontentment at not being able to figure it out as quickly as she did the other two things.

While she continued to think harder, Sasuke seeing that she was cutely becoming frustrated by the guessing game, decides to give her a little hint as he began to shake something in his hand causing Sakura's expression to change as the sound seemed to be something familiar that she suddenly remembered as she gave a thankful smile under her blindfold at Sasuke for his unspoken hint that greatly helped her.

"… I believe that is… whipped cream?" She answered confidently as she waited for his confirmation.

Sasuke closing his eyes at her answer as he slowly began to unbutton the top of his pants, next reached into his side pocket making sure he grabbed the key to the cuffs before he finally lowered his pants to the floor below. Once Sasuke stepped out of the clothes leaving him clad in only his boxer shorts, with the silver key in hand he leisurely made his way back on the bed; before he started to unhurriedly lick the cream on Sakura's stomach, purposely letting his tongue linger as he made sure to get every inch of sweetness on her skin.

Sakura's mouth automatically falling open at feeling Sasuke's tongue returning to her flesh, felt him work his way up to her chest before surprising her mouth with an open kiss, causing her to moan at already missing the feeling of his now cool lips on hers.

As Sakura took pleasure in the kiss, she enjoyed even more the taste of the cream still in his hot mouth; as their tongues danced with each other while trying desperately to taste each other for their own personal reasons.

"Very good, you are a clever girl." Sasuke joked once he removed his mouth from hers as he watched her licking her lips over the messy kiss.

Sasuke moving over to Sakura's side after the mini make out session had promised to untie her after she successfully made her guess. Being a true man of his word as it was very much in his character, Sasuke reluctantly took the key next as he little by little undid the holding lock, allowing Sakura's wrist to move away from the tight cuffs setting her free of the shackles.

As Sakura lowered her tired arms since she was more than relieved to have them back, she soon felt Sasuke removing her blindfold next as she found it took a second for her eyes to get use to not being without the blackness of the dark cloth. While she blinked several times to help them adjust to the change of scenery, Sakura seeing Sasuke's ebony eyes staring back into hers deeply, felt her heart flutter as she always loved seeing him looking at her so attentively even now after so many years.

Sasuke caressing her soft right cheek while he watched her emerald eyes shine back at him with a tent of lust, lowered his face closer to hers next while tossing the blindfold; as he began to kiss her again after his lips addictively seeked hers in another opened mouth kiss. However while his lips got to work molding hers to his will, Sasuke letting his hand explore on its own, cupped one of Sakura's naked breast before letting his hand trail down south; as he soon passed her belly button and stopped at the hem of her underwear.

"I guess Its only fair I should give you a reward," Sasuke spoke between kissing causing Sakura to look back at him unsure of his meaning, however quickly understanding his words Sakura felt his hand slip under her panties; as he caressed her wet heat between her thighs causing her to loudly gasp in response to finally having him touch her most sensitive area.

Sasuke watching her feedback as he gradually began to message the bundle of skin under his fingertips, found his own arousal aching as a result causing him to take in her lips once again; in order to distract himself while he continued to vigorously caress her as she wiggled wildly under his grip. Sakura holding onto Sasuke's face as she was in ecstasy over having him curve her maddening appetite, found her kisses becoming messy over having her lacking concentration due to his superb antics.

Sakura's breathing hastening and halting as she finally threw her head back, was amazed by it only taking a few minutes for her to reach her peak, as even she didn't know how much pent up frustration she had acquired in her long months alone without her husband until now.

Sasuke satisfied with his effort as he felt secure in knowing how to work her body, watched his lovely wife trying to catch her breath before he slowly removed his hand; as he know was the one aching over his own payback for her.

Sakura finding herself coming down from her long overdue body high, lifted herself up from the bed a bit before reaching for Sasuke's jaw line initiating another more tamer kiss. While she kissed him however Sakura peaking at his body while she had distracted him with her lips, could tell that despite his cool demeanor he couldn't hide the stimulation he had from playing with her as he was visibly aroused.

Sakura smiling back into the kiss as she wanted to show him the same type of affection happily switched places with him as she slowly pushed him back on the bed; so that this time she was the one to straddled him as she put her legs on either side of his stomach.

Sasuke reaching up the sides of her legs as she sat inches above his throbbing region watched Sakura next lean over to him while grabbing at his hands as she forcefully pushed them above his head; before placing her devilish mouth back on his, this time seeking out his tongue as she sucked on it hard much to his delight until he felt her stop suddenly while she pulled away.

"You think you're so clever don't you, " She asked as Sasuke hearing the rhetorical question smirked before he felt the handcuffs surprisingly returned, since this time Sakura had used the lip lock as distraction to prep and tie his hands up just as he had done her.

Sasuke surprised by her sneakiness, watched her get up from the bed momentarily before grabbing the can of whip cream as she began to shake it up.

"What do you plan to do with that?" He asked as she purposely kept direct eye contact with him.

Sakura taking down her pinned up hair after his question, next used the canister to pour a little cream foam out onto her index finger, as she looked to him before sticking the digit in her mouth and pulling her finger out as she had sucked it clean.

"I really love whip cream… But I didn't get enough of it earlier." She said before crawling back on the bed as she began to spray some cream in the middle of Sasuke's chest first.

"Now it's your turn…." She spoke to him mischievously, before taking the cream into her mouth as she started to lick the middle of his smooth chest.

Sasuke holding his head from going back as he watched Sakura intently devour the sweet cream, found himself biting down on his bottom lip as her slick tongue felt wonderful on his warm skin. As she continued to add another trail of cream down his body, after she finished with his chest. Sakura continuing down her dangerous path continued to lick and lap more of his naked upper half, as she felt him moving more and more the lower she went; however Sakura suddenly stopping as she came down just shy of Sasuke's boxer bottoms could see that Sasuke was in great need of relief as she lightly ran her hand up his covered length causing him to instantly jump before he let out a deeper groan much to Sakura's pleasure as he was definitely unable now to hide his level of want for her.

Sakura pulling some lose hair behind her hair first, decides to help out her husband as she put her hands on either side of his boxers, before lowering them as she allowed him to be free to the fresh air exposing him completely.

"…Saku…ra" He spoke after feeling her suddenly grabbing him before spraying a little bit of cream on his lower half causing him to stiffen over the semi startling action.

"Don't break the bedpost…." Sakura said before she worked her way up his hardened member as she began to feast on the light cream while taking him into her mouth fully as she varied her pace for him as it drove him predictably wild.

Sasuke throwing his own head back at having Sakura suck and kiss on him whole, found her demand of not breaking the bedpost almost impossible as he tugged on it maddeningly causing it to crack the more she persisted.

As Sakura continued her ministrations Sasuke finding himself nearing his peek didn't want to climax just yet as he wanted to have her entirely, since it had been so long he had been with his wife. Sasuke not caring about the bed or the handcuffs as he needed to stop her; next broke the cuffs and the post with ease as he stopped her antics right away.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said in surprise as he pulled her up towards him in one motion, so that he could kiss her hot lips while he worked his way back on top of her lying skillfully between her legs.

While she didn't protest at him aggressively taking control again, as the pair made out heavily. Sakura happily found Sasuke's impatience strongly kick in, as she felt him without much thought ripping off her underwear in sure animalistic need, before he finally inserted himself into her core causing both to stop at finally being united once again.

"Ah…" Sakura let out as she bit her fingers at being filled up after she had wrapped her arms around Sasuke's broad shoulders.

"Sakura…." He moaned into her ear, before he closed his eyes while he took in the feeling of Sakura's warmth as she squeezed around him tightly. Once Sasuke allowed her to relax and adjust to him first which didn't take long; as he fit perfectly like a missing piece of a puzzle, he slowly started to move as his pace was slow but proficient in his movements

Sakura in pure happiness of Sasuke moving gradually faster, as she soon felt her sporadic breathing return ground her hands into his now messy black hair, while she felt his own hand reach down before pulling up one of her legs over his backside giving him more access; as he lowered his head to suck on the side of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun …." she mouthed out in pleasure as the two continued their love making until both reached their high point causing the pair to fall back on the bed.

After several minutes wrapped around one another, as Sakura laid on Sasuke's chest while she listened lovingly to Sasuke's returning heartbeat she couldn't help but feel in peace over being in bed with him again after so much time they've been apart.

"I guess you missed me," Sasuke suddenly spoke before kissing her forehead, as she looked back at him after the comment.

"I always do… I guess I should really thank Ino, for that gift it really came in handy..." She spoke next as she ran her finger on his chest.

"Huh?.." Sasuke let out a bit confused by her meaning.

Sakura chuckling at his confused face shook her head as she continued without explaining the details to him. "I guess you did really like the outfit" Sakura said jokingly as she looked at the ripped underwear on the floor along with the discarded top.

"Humph." Sasuke responded as he blushed a little over her bringing up a possible hidden fetish.

Sakura seeing his cute reserved face, sat up while holding the covers to her chest as she began to let out a loud yawn and stretch. "To bad I wasn't brave enough to wear this back when we first got married, think of all the fun we would have been having." She admitted before getting up from the bed.

Sasuke watching her go to the bathroom as he soon heard the sound of the shower turn on in the background; began to think about Sakura's comment and the possible prospects of her wearing the outfit for their first time on their wedding night together.

However finding his face turn redder in embarrassment at his younger self not knowing what to do with such a thing, Sasuke felt semi relieved that he hadn't seen it until now; as he was definitely more equipped to handle the beast it unleashed much to his satisfaction.

As he thought about this Sasuke seeing Sakura stick her head out of the bathroom catching his attention, watched as she winked at him before she spoke.

"Showers ready… You coming?" She asked with a seductive grin before she disappeared into the small room yet again causing Sasuke smirking at her comment before he looked over to the outfit on the floor one last time as he got up from the bed.

"Yep I think now is the perfect timing." He reassured himself before heading into the bathroom.

 **So that's it for now, Thanks again for reading I left the story open in case I decide to write more or come back to it. Once again if the feedback is good I could definitely continue with a little more 50 shades Uchiha style lol :P**


End file.
